77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Pronounce 62
'''How to Pronounce 62, or simply''' 62', is the title of a video uploaded to the PronunciationBook channel on the 24th of July, 2013, and is the 16th video in the 77 Days Video Countdown.' Video details 62 lasts for 25 seconds. For the first 10, The Announcer says the following, after which there are 15 seconds of silence: "She's waiting for me; I have to find her system. Something is going to happen in 62 days." Speculation *Possible meanings of “system”: **Data system **Star system **Tube system **Economic system oaolkkaka **Cultural system **Social system **Human anatomy/ iological system **The way the PB video phrases are organized **Filing system **Management system/a way of doing things(A plan) **Gaming System **Computer System **Consciousness-system (as per below) *Videos mentioning “system”: **“How to Pronounce Idea”: “You can get a new idea by looking for patterns in the system.”How to Pronounce Idea **“How to Pronounce Nicole,” a private video: “That was the last time I was with Nicole; her image still lingers in my new consciousness-system.” **“How to Pronounce Two,” a private video: “Two regulators, two traders, two scientists, two systems: two Impacts.” *Is it just me, or does this seem like a list of roles the members of the squad each performs? Jackie’s clearly a trader, unnamed female could either be a trader or a regulator … at least, a regulator was referred to as female in a private video, and had a big argument with the speaker (How to Use Superlatives in English). (Two systems could refer to two cybernetic units, maybe longshot) *Call me mad, but could the said “system” refer to a star system? Pronunciation of idea could point to being open minded, perhaps? “Patterns in the system” could refer to patterns with stars or something. I probably sound like a conspiracy nut but Nicole could be an alien with him and his new “consciousness-system” along with the “Two regulators, two traders, two scientists, two systems: two Impacts.”. It sounds alien to me. *“How to Pronounce Connection”: “There’s got to be a connection between the two systems.”How to Pronounce Connection *Regarding this consciousness-system thing, I’ve come to the conclusion that it has something to do with mind uploading. That would explain why PB needs to find Unnamed Female’s system--it’s the only thing left of her, assuming she’s dead (which would make sense, otherwise he’d just look for the real thing). This would also allow Nicole, who seems to have passed, be Unnamed Female. It would also explain why, in “HtP Recall”, the speaker talks as if he doesn’t have a “physical body” anymore (“It amuses me now to recall how I took my physical body for granted”). That and the name, “consciousness-system”, kind of screams it too. Alternately, it may be something to do with cyborgs/robots with souls. **it reminds me of a Doctor Who episode, Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, where people were sort of trapped in a database (and they often didn’t even realise that; they led ‘normal’ lives). Just like in another Who episode, Bells of St. John. Probably irrelevant, but it might help you imagine the ‘consciousness system’ thing. External Links *"How to Pronounce 62" on Pronunciation Book. References Category:Countdown Videos